Miss Holmes
by AbigailStark
Summary: Sherlock has met his match with the mysterious girl Lestrade brought in. Not only does her wit and intelligence resemble his own, but her appearance does as well. John suggests the impossible. **Lover of all things Sherlock, but I own nothing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I glanced around my surroundings, hardly impressed at the state of the interrogation room. Then the door swings open and a tall man with gray hair enters.

"I'm detective Lestrade." He gruffs out as he takes the seat opposite of mine. His eyes focus on me as if he is expecting something of me. Finally he speaks his request. "And you are?"

"I am me." I say confidently.

The man rolls his eyes. "What is your name?" He glances down at the file he has laid on the table. "I see here you did not tell the deputies your name when they arrested you."

I carefully fold my hands together on the table and purse my lips as I study the man. Thousands of deductions float around my head, but I try to focus on him and the conversation only. "I can't tell you something I don't have."

His eyes squint. "You have a name, everyone has a name. What do people call you?"

I grin mischievously. "People call me a lot of things, not all of them pleasant."

I observe as he grits his teeth together and glances at the ceiling. Signs of frustration. "Fine. So you're nameless. All I need from you is a confession."

I grin again. "Why on Earth would I give you a confession?"

"Because we caught you about to commit a crime."

I tuck my hands under my chin and lean towards the detective, my dark curls falling around my face. "Exactly what crime am I charged with?" The man swallows as I continue to study him. "I don't believe standing in an alley with someone is against the law, is it detective?"

I sense his breathing picking up, by I continue. "After all, hypothetically, if I were to commit a crime to the magnitude that you are insinuating, would I be so stupid as to do it in the city? And if in fact I were a "murderer," I air quote as I turn to the man. "That is what you thought I was correct? You thought I planned on killing that sorry excuse for a man? Well of course not. I have seen enough telly shows to know if I were to commit that sort of crime, I would take many precautions." I push the chair back and he stands up. I saunter over to lean against the table close to him. "Is planning how to kill someone a crime if I never acted on it detective?" I flick my hair and flash him a smile. "If so, wouldn't you be a criminal?"

I run a manicured hand across his shoulders as I go to his other side. "You found out your wife is cheating again didn't you?" I tug on his collar and his hard eyes study me, but I can tell I've hit a soft spot. "It's the gardener this time. He recently starting coming over twice a week didn't he? At first you didn't suspect anything. That's wrong isn't it? You didn't want it to be true, so you ignored it. After all, he wasn't charging more, so why question it? But then you noticed that while he was there twice the time, even less work was being done. You're a smart man Lestrade. You knew right away what was happening. You want to kill him don't you? And your wife?" I grin at him. "It's okay to imagine it. It's therapeutic." I scrunched my eyebrows together and put my lips together in a wicked smile. "As long as you never act on it."

"How did you know all of that?" Lestrade roars. He pushes me into the chair and stands over me. "Tell me how you knew that."

I chuckle. "It's just simple deductions detective. There are dark circle under your eyes to indicate you haven't slept well lately. And your ring finger has a distinct tan line, indicating you were recently on holiday, but you've since taken it off. But why detective?" I smile. "Your gruff demeanor shows that you lack trust in others, which can either stem from parental or marital problems. And with the lack of ring, I'd say marital. Marital problems stem from either financial problems or infidelity. Your Dolce and Gabbana watch indicates you probably don't have money issues. As for the gardener, there is dirt under your nails. You just noticed the lack of development in the garden, and were in too much distress to properly clear away the dirt. Most gardening services go to homes at the beginning of the week, Monday or Tuesday; yet you keep glancing at your watch indicating that something is going on today, Friday. You wanted to catch them today, but you're too busy interrogating me." I grin again as he sighs.

"Oh my gosh." He studies me again. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" I stare at him in wonder.

"I thought there was only one of you."

"One of whom Mr. Lestrade?" I growl. There was no one like me, that's why I was alone.

He glances at the door. "I'll be back." And he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes the detective comes back. He holds the door open as a tall man with

dark curly hair and blue eyes like mine walks in. His eyes scrutinize me. "Is this a joke Lestrade?" He turns to the detective.

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't joke about this Sherlock. She's just like you. A high functioning psychopath…"

"Sociopath." The man and I both say synchronized and in matching annoyance. We then lock eyes and I feel electric coursing through my veins.

"My dear…" Lestrade gasps. "I'm going to leave you two alone." He shuts the door, locking the man and I away.

"Who are you?" He looks at me again.

"I already told them I don't have a name." I groan and lean my head on my hand.

"Really? No name?" 'Sherlock' takes the seat across from mine and studies me with a smile on his face. "I'm going to call you Veronica."

"Veronica." I lift an eyebrow and he smiles. He reaches out a hand. "Sherlock…"

"Holmes." I finish. "The great detective." I grin. "Pleasure to meet you." I begin to let go of my focus so that I may see all the parts of this man. "You're the youngest of three, all boys. You have a mild case of antisocial behavior disorder, but Dr. Watson helps doesn't he?" I smile at him as his smile eases. He continues to study me while I carry on. "But John has a family now. You are happy for him and Mary and the baby, but you miss the old days. You miss when John was yours." His smiles disappears. "There is only one person who ever eases that pain, yet you've hurt her too many times. Molly Hooper. You love her. She's the only woman you've ever loved and you've broken her heart so many times that you don't feel worthy of her. You don't think she'd take you." He is frowning slightly. I lean forward and throw him a kind smile. "Lucky for you, she's extraordinarily forgiving. She still loves you, and still wants to be with you." Sherlock leans back.

"You are good." He grins. "But you could have gotten most of that off the blasted internet, or even Lestrade. "How about I read you now?"

"You're birth was an accident, and therefore you were left orphaned. When you were old enough to speak, your intellect and insight repelled people. You had no friends, nor possible families. People feared you. That's why you are alone. You commit crimes to stay alive. A fighter." He grins. "It's not that you don't have a name, it's that you have changed your identity so many times that to you, you no longer are a person, but simply another human vessel. You live each day to day in an empty, meaningless manner. You believe you will always be on your own, so what's the point in trying to be good? All you want to do is survive, but you don't know why."

I swallow as his eyes bore into mine. "Well you aren't going to be alone anymore Veronica." Sherlock leans against the back of his seat, and smiles at me.

"What exactly are you saying Mr. Holmes?" I try to force my snarkiness, but my speech comes out broken.

"You will come home with me of course." He stands and looks at me like his choice is obvious.

"But...but why?" I question, pushing myself up.

"You shall be my crime partner. You are no John, but you will do." He rests his hand on the door handle, ready to just walk out, me in tow.

"I am in custody you know." I raise an eyebrow at him and smile.

He grins down at me. "Of course, but that isn't a problem."

He opens the door, and beckons me to follow him. "Sherlock!" I hear yelled behind us, and the tall man turns to address the detective. "What do you think you're doing?" Lestrade glances at the two of us.

"I'm taking Veronica home with me."

"Veronica?" He glances at me. "I thought you didn't have a name." His eyes turn cold.

"She doesn't Lestrade, I gave her that name."

The detective glares at my captor/savior. "You can't just name someone whatever you'd like Sherlock."

"Sure I can detective, I just did. And I'm taking her with me. But her bail on my tab." He begins to walk again, and I study the baffled look on the detective's face before I follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

The foresaid Dr. Watson was at 221b Baker street when Sherlock and I entered.

"Where were you Sherlock?" He is facing away from us, drinking tea. A pot and another cup sat between him and another empty chair. He turns to glance at his friend. He turns back before his whole body turns to us. His mouth drops open and his tea cup shatters as it hits the ground.

"Now John, my mother gave me that set." Sherlock says as he hangs up his coat and scarf, but otherwise seemingly unfazed by his friend's reaction.

"Who is that Sherlock?" John gasps at me.

"That's Veronica. She's the new you." Sherlock grins as he sits in the empty chair, and pours himself a cup of tea.

John glances between myself and Sherlock. "I think she's the new you."

"Whatever do you mean?" Sherlock's eyebrows fold together in confusion.

"Are you telling me neither of you see it?" John asks us both amazed.

"See what?" I speak for the first time.

He smiles kindly. "The resemblance between you two."

"What resemblance John?" John beacons his friend and I both to come stand near him. He points into the mirror above the fireplace.

"Wow." I say as I take in the image of Sherlock and I beside each other. The same dark curly hair, and the same eyes. His face was sharper than my round one, but I could see what John was saying. The same deductive skills. The same speech patterns.

Sherlock fills his friend in on what happened between us, as I continue to study him. There was something oddly familiar about him.

"You are observant as well? Like Sherlock is?" John finally asks me.

All I can do is nod, because this was getting too disturbing for my tastes.

"Maybe I should be going…" I start to stand, causing both men to urge me to sit back down.

"We need to figure this out." John takes command of the situation. "You have to be related somehow. Distant cousins or something?"

"I don't have any family." I say quietly; I then receive an apologetic glance from the doctor.

Suddenly something pops into Sherlock's head. "Right after we all went to boarding school, mother was

sick. None of us saw her for a few months." He glances at me, his eyes dancing. "For nine months." He turns to his best friend. "We must go to the lab." He stands, reaching for his coat.

"Sherlock, we can go in the morning." John reprimands.

"No, we must go now." Before either of us can protest, he is out the door. John sighs but stands.

"Come along Veronica." He says kindly, a hand on my back as he shows me the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed the two men into St. Bartholomew's hospital, and walked down the stark white

walls until we entered a lab. A lone woman stood in the corner, her hair tied in a messy bun and sleep in her eyes.

"Sherlock, this better be as important as you said it was." The woman looks stern, but her words don't match her tone. I can tell she would do anything for him.

"Molly." I say with a slight smile forming on my face.

She suddenly turns to me and her jaw drops. "Who…Who is this?" She can see the similarities between Sherlock and I; assuming our large age difference, I sense she suspects a different relationship.

"Molly." Sherlock says her name carefully. "This is Veronica."

"Veronica." She swallows as she looks at me. "How, how did you know my name?" She quirks up an eyebrow. She wants to know if Sherlock talked about her to me, I can see the hope in her eyes.

I'm about to tell her what she wants to hear when Sherlock intervenes. "We need to take a blood test Molly."

Her eyes sadden as her first deduction of me seems to ring true. "Okay." She begins to search for her utensils and Sherlock converses with John while he cautiously glances at Molly.

Guilt twists in my stomach, and I feel the need to comfort the woman. Slowly I step next to her. "He thinks I am his sister." I whisper to her. "Not his daughter." She glances at me, and warmth returns.

"How did you know…" The left side of her lips pull up. "You have whatever he has don't you?"

"The science of deduction? Yes." I laugh with the woman as she settles.

"Do you think you are?" She speaks a few moments later after she has prepped me.

"Think I am what?" I cringe as the needle enters my arm.

"His sister?" Her brown eyes lock with mine.

"I don't know Molly. I don't understand why his parents would give me up if I am."

"There were old." Sherlock leans against the lab table next to me. "Well, older. Their youngest child was in college, they couldn't be parents again. It's not about you, it's about them." He holds out his ready arm for Molly. While she concentrates, he looks down at her with loving eyes. When he catches me staring, his cheeks flush. I grin at him as Molly pulls away.

"What?" She smiles as she looks between us. I just shake my head and Sherlock looks down. Molly sighs as she shakes her head. "I'll go test these, it shouldn't take too long."

And she's gone.

"How long are you going to wait before you finally act on that?" I nod towards the door Molly just walked out.

"Act on what?" John questions.

"On Molly." I smile at my possible brother.

"Molly?" John laughs at me. "Molly's always had a thing for Sherlock, but he doesn't feel that way about her."

I smirk at him. "Well there is where you are wrong doctor." I turn to Sherlock again. His eyes meet with his friend's, and John's face falls.

"You do love her?"

Sherlock nods, seemingly unable to speak.

"For how long?" John asks, still aghast.

"Quite a while John."

The room is silent for a few moments. Then John pokes me shoulder. I glance at him, and he's smiling. "Having you around means I have someone to unleash on him like he has on everyone else." He laughs devilishly as Sherlock glares at him.

The doors swing open and Molly comes back in. Three pairs of eyes focus on her, awaiting her verdict.

I see her swallow before she looks at us. "The test came back as a positive match. You are brother and sister." Sherlock laughs as he looks down at me. The realization hits me, and I stumble into the lab table, before falling all the way to the ground. Before I lose consciousness, I hear Molly.

"Grab her head Sherlock!" His hands cup my head before I can hit the ground. He cradles me as he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"You'll never be alone again Veronica, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed inside an unfamiliar room. "Looks like little sis is awake." I hear a man chuckle from the corner. I pull the sheets tighter against my tired body. Two unfamiliar men lean over me; I glance between the two of them suspiciously.

I don't realize that my breathing has picked up until I hear Sherlock next to me. "Shh, it's okay Veronica." He lays a hand on mine: my big brother is kneeling at my side, looking at me with gentle eyes. I scoot closer to him as I sit up. He takes a seat of the bed, his bed I deduce, and carefully wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Veronica," Sherlock starts, and points at the other men. "These are our brothers, Sherrinford and Mycroft."

"Our brothers." I sigh and lean against the bed board. The one he indicated as Sherrinford smiles at me kindly; he has dark hair like ours, with blue-green eyes. He looked friendly enough, while Mycroft glared at me. His dark eyes sunk into me, and I found myself shrinking against Sherlock's body. My brother tightens his grip on me.

"Hello Veronica." Sherrinford held out his hand. I force a small smile as I take it. His hands are soft, yet the pads of his fingertips are rough; he must work with computers on a daily basis. Based on his unstyled hair and wrinkled shirt, he came here in a rush. His eyes crinkle when he smiles to show that he is actually happy. Happy to see me? "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Sherrinford." I then turn to Mycroft, hand out, expecting to shake his as well. He simply continues to stare at me.

"There is a reason I don't like family relations Sherlock." Without another word, Mycroft leaves the room. I feel my heart drop. That was always my biggest fear; to find my family, only to be shunned because I wasn't what they wanted.

"It's not about you Veronica, it's about him." Sherrinford looks at the door, but speaks to me softly.

That was the second time someone has said that about this family. I was starting to fear I would hate being apart of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Six Months Later

Holmes Duo Bring Down Another

Brother/Sister Detectives Crack the Case

It was still strange to see Sherlock and I everywhere. I ponder my rise to fame as I stroll down Baker street. The first snow is starting to fall, and I embrace the warmth of my coat.

"Veronica!" I hear my name called behind me and turn to see Molly coming after me. My friend's hair is flying behind her back, her scarf tucked under her chin. "I was just going to see you." She grins.

I smile back. "Lovely. I'm just going home; I've been out all morning."

"On a case?" She questions as we continue towards my flat.

I shake my curls. "Looking for Sherlock's Christmas present."

The woman chuckles. "Good luck with that dear."

"I know, it's terribly frustrating."

She laughs again as I unlock the door to 221b. Mrs. Hudson is waiting in the hallway. Her face is painted with uncertainty. "Hello Mrs. Hudson." I force a breezy tone though I worry about what is to come.

"Thank goodness you are finally home Veronica."

"What's wrong?" I begin up the stairs.

"Just prepare yourself dear." I fear the worst. Sherlock is dead in our flat. Or something worse.

"Veronica!" Molly calls after me. I throw the door open and prepare to see my dead brother. Wrong. Sitting on our couch is an elderly couple, and my brother's sat across from them. Sherlock stands when I enter the room, and smiles at me.

"Welcome home Veronica."

"Veronica?" The woman stands up, tears forming in her eyes. Her face struggles to control the emotional states she is passing through. I knew who she was, but I was going to ignore her."

"Is this what's going on? Because Mrs. Hudson looked like she saw a ghost." My tone is hard as I speak to my brother.

"Mother and father dropped by to meet you."

"Mother and father?" Molly asks from behind me. Sherlock instantly turns his attention to her, a warm smile forming on his face.

"Hello Molly."

"Sherlock." She says quietly, but I know she's blushing. "Those are your parents?" She whispers to me. I just nod as I study them.

"Veronica come in." Sherlock waves at me, and points to the seat between him and Sherrinford. Mycroft gives me a kind smile. He was trying at least. I single handedly solved a case for him three months ago, and since then he has done a better job at trying to like me. For Sherlock at least. I'd seen my brother go soft in my presence. I knew I have helped to change him, John told me as much. He's loved me since the moment he met me.

Molly and I sit on either side of Sherlock as my "parents" begin their tale to explain why they gave me up. Exactly what Sherlock thought.

"We are so sorry Veronica." My 'mother' coos. 'Father' nods his agreement beside her. I'm supposed to forgive them after that? I spent the first twenty years of my life alone, that can't be eradicated by a simple 'I'm sorry.'

"My name isn't Veronica." I say though I don't know where exactly I'm going with this. Of course Veronica wasn't my name, but I hadn't had a problem with it for the last six months.

"Why of course not." Father laughs. "We named you Alice." His eyes dance like he believes I have accepted their apology and wanted my birth name.

"Why did you name me if you were just going to give me up?" I ask out of pure spite. The room falls silent, and my 'parents' look apologetic. Sherlock lays a hand on my shoulder. I shake it off as I stand. "Do you expect me to accept that excuse? Do you think that because I've always been alone, that I am your chance to have a child that loves you unconditionally? Someone who will hang on your every word? Who will treat you like with the love and respect you have always wanted?" Pain crosses their faces and they shrink into the couch. "Well you are wrong. I want nothing to do with you." Before I turn to sprint out, I glance back at my brothers. Sherrinford's face holds shock and empathy, while Mycroft grins proudly. I had finally earned his respect by disrespecting his parents.

I didn't even grab my coat, I just ran onto Baker street. The frozen air causes my skin to prickle. A few moments later, a coat is draped over my shoulders. "Thank you Molly." I whisper.

"Not Molly." John looks down at me in wonder. "What are you doing out here Veronica?" I then start to cry, uncontrollable sobs as I tell him about my parents.

"I don't know who I am John." I cry as he ushers us into the cafe.

"Veronica." He rubs my arm. "You are Veronica Holmes. The sister to my best friend, and my friend. You are a beautiful and intelligent young woman. You are strong and brave, willing to do anything to help others. I've seen you selflessly do whatever it takes to solve a case. You are incredible." He smiles and I blush through the tears.

"But John, what about my past?" I wipe my eyes.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Mary. The problems of your past are your business, and the problems of your future are our pleasure. Sherlock, Molly, Mary and I will stand by you no matter what. We love you for who you are, you don't have to be anyone different than yourself."

I gulp and meet the loving eyes of my friend. "Thank you." I whisper as my heart is unable for me to speak any louder. "Thank you." I cry softly.

So this is what love felt like.

It felt good.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHERLOCK**

My parents left quickly, mother in tears. I don't know what they expected from Veronica. They abandoned her. My little sister was much like me, however, she had a dark and lonely past that made her more apt to feel sentiment than I.

And she had rubbed off on me. I was prepared to chase after her when Molly placed a hand over top of my own. "Let her be. She needs to think." Her touch caused heat to spread to my cheeks, and my thoughts were scrambled. All I can do is nod as I look into her chocolate eyes.

Mycroft and Sherrinford had left the flat not long after mother and father, leaving Molly and I alone.

Ever since Veronica made my love for Molly fully clear to myself, I couldn't stop wanting to be with her. Whenever she was around, my heartbeat quickened, my hands got shaky, and a sickening feeling swirled in my stomach. It was strange. I found myself staring at her lips now.

"Do you want some tea?" Molly moves away before I can act.

"S..sure." I stutter, pulled unwillingly out of my trance. She made me forget; lose myself in her eyes and my brain turned down. I was no longer overwhelmed with observations around me. Both she and Veronica had helped me to see more of what they saw, while controlling what I saw.

A few moments later, Molly sets a tea cup in front of me. I stare at it. 'When are you going to act on that?' Veronica had asked the first day we met. She knew I needed Molly, she just didn't know when I would finally notice it for myself.

I push myself out of my chair, and walk to where the woman stands. She's humming to herself as she tidy ups my kitchen. "Molly?" I ask, and she stops what she's doing.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I just wanted to help you." She turns, her gentle eyes on me. 'Now!' The voice of my baby sister yelled.

I slowly pulled Molly close to me, slow enough to enjoy the look of surprise as I lowered my face to hers. I carefully connected our lips.

I now understood why people did this. I'd always found it pointless. Sexual desires never really effected me, but whatever I was feeling while holding Molly was incredible. Her arms snaked around my neck, and I held her tighter.

"Holy sh..." Molly and I turn to see a grinning Veronica and John glancing at us. "Sorry, we interrupted something. We can leave." Veronica winks at me as she pushes at John.

"But...wait...why?" John stumbles, my sister laughs as the leave the flat.

Molly turns back to me with a smile. "I was wondering how long it would take you."

"To kiss you?" I raise a suggestive eyebrow that makes her laugh.

"To admit you liked me." She bites her lip carefully.

"Correction." I say, holding her arms at a distance. "Love you."

Her face drops. "Love...You love me?" Her voice rings with disbelief.  
"I love you very much Molly Hooper." I grin, as a tear falls down her cheek.

"I love you too Sherlock Holmes." She chuckles as I pull her into another kiss.

"Yay!" I hear Veronica exclaim outside the kitchen door. She then bursts in, the biggest smile on her face.

Molly blushes, and I laugh. I never thought I could love someone, let alone the most annoying, caring and intelligent young woman ever. My little sister had shown me a different world where deductions and humanity lived in harmony. She had shown me I'm capable of not only loving her, but also that family that had created itself around me. The first day I met her, I told her she was the new John; I was right. She flipped my world upside down the way he did, and melted who I was before reforming me.

I was in love with Molly Hooper.

I loved my best friends, John and Mary Watson.

I loved my sister, Veronica Holmes.


End file.
